The purpose of this conference shall be to advance the current status of research concerning the operation of community and migrant health centers (C/MHCs) and their role in delivery of health care to underserved populations. A special emphasis will be to develop research designs that include understanding the contributions of C/MHCs in rural areas. The conference will have the following specific objectives: 1. To explore issues of policy concern vis a vis C/MHCs that are amenable to answers derived from health services research. These may include: measuring outcomes (clinical and program), understanding the impacts of welfare reform, and developing a role for C/MHCs in managed care. 2. To foster collaboration between those involved in operating C/MHCs and health services researchers interested in the delivery of services to underserved populations. 3. To analyze the contribution of published research to the understanding of how C/MHCs operate and the role they have in delivering service, including the special efforts C/MHCs make to provide services to otherwise underserved populations. 4. To explore methodological issues inherent in the study of C/MHCs. 5. To conclude with a research agenda related to C/MHCs and disseminate that agenda to community health centers and the health services research community.